The Origin of Soapy
by Draco-luver
Summary: Remember Soapy from Shopping? Well this is how he came to be with the Brotherhood. R&R!


This is the Origin of Soapy, just thought you might wanna know how Lance had found him, plus the conversation they have is, well, not normal but amusing to say the least.  
  
The Origin of Soapy the bar of soap   
  
- by -  
  
Draco-luver  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a factory in New York a vat of soap ingredients was being mixed together for the next weeks shipment to Bayville and two other neighboring towns. After being mixed for several hours the mixture was poured into the soap bar molds and was set aside to cool overnight.  
  
The next morning the newly processed bars of soap, made by the Paradox company, were cracked out their huge molds and packaged into little paper suits and loaded into crates for Monday's deliveries.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Monday morning a shopping asst. was unpacking the new arrivals, one crate happened to hold Soapy the bar of soap. Who was chatting with his family.   
  
"So I says 'Gladys, you can't go shavin' ya self, we gotta be sold ta people. And people want whole bairs uh soap when dey buy us.' But she didn't believe me and jumped outta her box and jumped out da truck." said a particurlally large bar of soap temperarily named 'Big Al'.   
  
"Well what did you do Uncle Al?" asked a small bar named Timmy.   
  
"I did nutin'. The crazy nut'll just have ta be picked up by some hillbilly family as a novelty for der nicnac cullection."  
  
"I say you shoulda gone aft'r 'er mate . She'll be costing the company money." Soapy said, in his Australian accent, that nobody knows how he got.   
  
"I wuntin' gonna escape outta my box to save sum nutcase bar of soap." Big Al replied.   
  
"Eh, no worries mate. She's gone now, let the hillbilly fam'ly worry 'bout 'er now." Soapy said, snuggling warmly into his box even more.  
  
"Uncle Al, what's that up there?" Timmy asked looking up at the grocer's hand, who was picking up another half dozen bars and depositing them on the shelf.   
  
"That ther' Timmy is the reason we get made." Soapy said, in that intriging accent, that's still a mystery to the other bars.  
  
Timmy was about to reply when the hand reached in and grabbed him, Big Al, Soapy, who was grinning, and a few others.  
  
After being placed on the shelf Soapy was so sure somebody would march in those doors and demand a fine bar of soap like his self.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been three days since Soapy had been put of the second shelf in McFarlen's supermarket and nobudy had come to claim him. Until a group of excited teenagers came into the store being led by a girl who looked like somebody had her knickers in a twist. The group seperated and little ol' Soapy didn't see them for awhile.  
  
Until the tall boy with ripped jeans and tossled hair came over to him muttering about paper towel prices. Soapy was fed up, so he decided to take affirmative action. So he did the most logical thing at the time, after all he might never see this boy again, so he jumped with all his might, which was a little wobble, and landed right in front of the disgruntled teenager.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lance had been looking for Wanda with no avail, so he had decided to get the variety of soaps they needed this month, or in Todd's case week. So after getting the super strength anti-bacterial one for Todd, the spray soap for Pietro, and the plain white one for Freddy, he was looking for the cinnamin one for Wanda and just anything that caught his eye for himself.   
  
He had just found Wanda's cinnamon one when Soapy had propelled himself off the second shelf at him. He picked up the bar of soap and looked at the label. 'Anti-bacterial! Cleans dirt off super fast with no leftover residue'. He guessed that was good, since this was the first time he was in charge of the soap getting. He shrugged and added the second shelf jumper to his little collection of soaps for himself and the house of nuts that was the BOM.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soapy was quite proud of himself. He had finally gotten off of that shelf and was currently chatting with some new bars of soap.  
  
The Spray soap was named Pierre. The Plain white bar was named John. The Cinnamon one was named Carol. And the Super Strength anti-bacterial bar was called Butch. And we've already met Soapy, who will belong to Lance.  
  
Carol: So after they boxed her I never saw her again, she was crying the whole time.  
  
Pierre: Well we Spray Soaps do not 'ave to worry about zat. We only 'ave ze lid to worry about. It is like a hat.  
  
Butch: I wasn't worried when they boxed me. No sirree, I been lookin' forward to bein' bought.  
  
Carol: What about you Soapy? What did you come in?  
  
Everysoap look to Soapy, curious.  
  
Soapy: I came in a light blue box with a little piece of plastic in the front. I saw everywhere I went.  
  
John: Wow. That sounds exciting. What did you see?  
  
Soapy: Not much. Mainly the box and the ailse I was on for the last three days.  
  
Carol: I was on mine two days.  
  
John: 6 hours.  
  
Pierre: I was on my shelf, wiz zey ozer Spray Soaps, for 1 day.  
  
Butch: I been in da soap ailse for 4 days.  
  
Everybody echo'd 'wow'.  
  
They stopped talking when the boy carrying them dropped them all in a large container a shorter green haired boy called a 'buggy'.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nothing really happened for a while. They were wheeled up one ailse, down another. Lollypops, candy apples, different kinds of cookies and a snack cake or two came into the buggy with them.  
  
But they didn't stay very long, the tall girl with black and red hair and the long coat came and took them away muttering 'No good sweets'. And then the tall boy with messy hair and the tall girl with the coat left again.  
  
By the time they came back the large boy was after more lollypops again, but GreenHair and the thin boy with pointy hair wouldn't let him near them. CoatGirl put a bag with something green in it into the buggy.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CoatGirl, GreenHair, PointyHair, the Large boy and everyone in the buggy were hiding behind a cookie display when MessyHair walked away. The next thing Soapy knew they were running out of the store and towards a large thing that slightly resembled the buggy he was in.  
  
They were dumped into the back of the larger buggy and the Large buggy lurched into a forward motion and then a steady pace.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they finally stopped, the people got out and started taking everybody inside something called the Brotherhood Boarding House. It wasn't anything like the supermarket or the factory where Soapy was made. For one thing it was much less tidey and smelled awful. That must be why these people came to get Soapy and the other bars.  
  
GreenHair took Butch away, CoatGirl took Carol away, the large boy took John away, and PointyHair took Pierre away. They all looked so happy, with the exception of Butch who looked like he wanted to blow bubbles. Soapy was glad MessyHair didn't smell like GreenHair, but felt a little sad for Butch.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So now Summers is so paranoid about me even walking past her. I'd really like to bury him, that'd show great. But then Kitty would be mad at me for burying ol' One Eye and the cycle starts all over again." MessyHair said, who's name he found out was Lance. He had introduced himself to Soapy and mumbled about how Wanda, CoatGirl, was probably crazier than he was. But that living with Pietro (PointyHair), Toad (GreenHair), and Freddy (the large boy) for so long, it wasn't hard to get there.  
  
Soapy didn't really understand these humans problems, but was just glad to be out of the store.  
  
The messy haired boy had eventually finished doing . . whatever he was doing to the large buggy and had taken him inside to a room with little off-colored squares for walls and a bowl in the middle of a counter.   
  
Lance had looked at Soapy and somewhere in his head it occured to him that he had named this bar of soap. That meant it was his friend now. And using him to clean his hands would be murder, and he didn't want to go down for murder. So he just used Freddy's soap and gathered up Soapy to go watch t.v. in the living room. With the green child a good distance away.  
  
Thus the adventures of Lance & Soapy were born.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This (points up) is why I'm not allowed to drink soda's. ; Review! 


End file.
